Benutzer Diskussion:Ben Braden
Herzlich willkommen auf meiner Benutzerdiskussion! Auf dieser Seite kannst Du mir eine Nachricht hinterlassen. Klicke hier, um einen neuen Abschnitt zu erstellen oder hier, um die ganze Seite zu bearbeiten. Bitte überlege vor dem Abspeichern, ob Dein Beitrag den Richtlinien und den gängigen Höflichkeitsregeln entspricht. Man kann mich auch auf Facebook oder Twitter erreichen. Möge die Macht mit Dir sein! - Ben Braden __INHALTSVERZEICHNIS__ Inhaltstabelle bei den Episoden? Guten Abend Ben, Wie mir aufgefallen ist, ist bei den Artikel zu Das Erwachen der Macht eine Inhaltstabelle (oder so :)), bei den anderen sechs Episoden jedoch nicht. Sollten wir dann nicht auch eine Inhaltsbox bei den Artikeln zu den Episoden I-VI einfügen? Wäre evtl übersichtlicher. LordMaxximus (Diskussion) 21:06, 7. Jan. 2015 (UTC) :Hallo, LordMaxximus! Das liegt wahrscheinlich daran, dass diese Vorlage erst durch Skyguy so richtig eingeführt wurde und der's bis jetzt nur bei TCW und Das Erwachen der Macht eingebunden hat. Macht meiner Meinung nach bei den anderen auf jeden Fall auch Sinn. Wenn du magst, kannst du das gerne übernehmen, ansonsten wird sich schon jemand finden (ich hab die Filme leider nicht auf DVD). LG Ben Braden (Diskussion) 21:28, 7. Jan. 2015 (UTC) ::Alles klar, ich werde mich darum kümmern. --LordMaxximus (Diskussion) 18:16, 8. Jan. 2015 (UTC) UC Hi Ben, du hast im Mai vergangenen Jahres den Artikel C-Serie Kriegsdroide erstellt und eine UC gesetzt, da er noch notdürftig war. Seitdem hast du nicht mehr wirklich viel gemacht, und ich wollte fragen, ob du daran noch weiterarbeitest. Ansonsten würde ich deine UC übernehmen bzw. könnten wir den Artikel gemeinsam in Angriff nehmen, damit der zu was wird ;). Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 13:23, 28. Jan. 2015 (UTC) :Hey :) :danke für das tolle Angebot! Ich muss heute leider erst mal ein paar Termine absolvieren, aber ich mach mir in der Zwischenzeit Gedanken und du hörst (hoffentlich) von mir heute Abend per Mail. :LG Ben Braden (Diskussion) 14:20, 28. Jan. 2015 (UTC) ::post scriptum: seit wann gibt es neben Oasis einen „''Venus''“-Skin? :::Gibt es das?^^ Hab noch nichts davon bemerkt. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 14:37, 28. Jan. 2015 (UTC) ::::Hab hier mal nen Reddit-Thread gestartet. Ben Braden (Diskussion) 09:16, 31. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Infobox Hi Ben, ich wollte mal fragen, wie ich in die Infobox ein Bild einfügen kann. Es wird zwar angezeigt, man müsse den Bild-link einfach hineinkopieren. Nun zu meiner eigentlichen Frage: Ist damit der Link von bereits in der Jedipedia bestehenden Bildern gemeint oder ein anderer Link? Danke schon mal im Voraus. Gruß, Darth Kopp ;-) DarthKopp (Diskussion) 21:00, 30. Jan. 2015 (UTC) :Moin DarthKopp, :ich antworte mal. Es funktioniert genau so, wie du es bei Corso Riggs gemacht hast. Super, dass du es dir selbst erarbeitet hast! Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 08:04, 31. Jan. 2015 (UTC) ::Genau: du brauchst einfach nur den Dateinamen ohne irgendwelche Links angeben, z.B. |Bild=Skywalker.jpg. Ben Braden (Diskussion) 09:16, 31. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Bekanntmachung Hallo Leute, ich wollte mich hiermit bei euch für mein unangekündigtes Fehlen und Nicht-Erreichbarsein in den letzten 15 Tagen entschuldigen. Am Dienstag, dem 17. Februar ist mein WLAN (und mein Telefonanschluss) zusammengebrochen und wie man sieht, hat es die zuständige Telefongesellschaft erst jetzt geschafft, es wieder zum Laufen zu bringen. Ich freue mich darauf, wieder hier arbeiten zu können. Schönen Tag noch, Ben Braden (Diskussion) 13:57, 4. Mär. 2015 (UTC) :Und der WLAN-Ausfall geht in Runde 2 :/ - Ben Braden (Diskussion) 16:47, 8. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Notfall? Hi allerseits, ich melde mich mal in einem geeigneten Augenblick zurück. Wie es scheint, muss Ben einige Herausforderungen meistern, und solange stehe ich euch zur Verfügung (schließlich war ich ja mal sein Mentor). Wir sind nie ohne die Macht. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 04:43, 11. Mär. 2015 (UTC) :Vielen lieben Dank, Fluss - Notfall trifft es echt gut. Ich bin seit einigen Wochen ohne WLAN und es ist jedes Mal furchtbar kompliziert, auf andere Art und Weise ins Internet zu kommen. Zusätzlich bin ich seit einigen Wochen dauerkrank und es wird jeden Tag schlimmer anstatt besser. Ich hoffe echt, bald wieder wie gewohnt arbeiten zu können. Falls irgendetwas sein sollte, könnt ihr mir jeder Zeit eine Mail schicken (ich versuche, zumindest einmal täglich meine Mails zu checken). Ansonsten weiß ich euch bei Fluss und meinen netten Admin-Kollegen in guten Händen ;) :Viele liebe Grüße, Ben Braden (Diskussion) 20:53, 11. Mär. 2015 (UTC) ::Sang- und klanglos ging das WLAN wieder an... Wehe, es bleibt nicht so^^ - Ben Braden (Diskussion) 19:40, 17. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Gute Besserungs-Keks :Vielen Dank Datei:;-).gif - Ben Braden (Diskussion) 13:57, 14. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Kategorie: Kanon hallo Ben Warum kann bei allen Star Wars Episoden außer 4 nicht die Kategorie Kanon stehen? bei der Seite Kanon steht das Episode 1-6 zum Kanon gehört. Gruß Wasserglas3.0 (Diskussion) 14:40, 14. Mär. 2015 (UTC) :Hier im Wiki unterscheiden wir zwischen in-universe und ex/nicht-universe. in-universe ist alles, was in Quellen beschrieben wird und in der "Star Wars-Galaxie" spielt, wie z.B. Anakin Skywalker oder Erste Schlacht von Geonosis, nicht-universe alles, was es in der Realität gibt, wie z.B. Eine neue Hoffnung oder . Die Kategorie:Kanon ist eine Kategorie für in-universe-Handlungen, die jetzt als kanonisch gelten. Artikel zu Quellen haben darin nichts zu suchen. :Ich hoffe, dass man verstehen kann, was ich meine. Aber danke dafür, dass du nachgefragt hast. :An alle, die das hier lesen: man könnte tatsächlich über die Einführung einer Kategorie:Kanonische Quellen diskutieren. :LG, Ben Braden (Diskussion) 21:32, 14. Mär. 2015 (UTC) ::Hallo, ich wollte mal wissen, wann alle, besonders die wicthigen Charaktäre, Obi Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker also noch eine Kanon Version bekommen ? Obi Wan Knoblauch (Diskussion) 16:39, 16. Mär. 2015 (UTC) :::Erst, wenn sich jemand dazu entschließt, eine Kanon-Version zu verfassen. Das ist wie mit jedem anderen Artikel auch. Man muss erstmal möglichst viele Kanon-Quellen zu dem jeweiligen Charakter zusammentragen und dann schauen, wie man das hinbekommt. Gruß RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 16:50, 16. Mär. 2015 (UTC) ::::Ehrlich gesagt ist es mir auch lieber, vorerst keine Kanon-Version bei diesen vielbesuchten Artikeln zu haben als eine schlampige. Aber wenn jemand Lust hat, mal etwas auf einer Benutzerunterseite zusammenzutragen, würde ich mich sehr freuen. - Ben Braden (Diskussion) 19:03, 16. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Alles Gute ::XD Dankeschön. Also, um das klarzustellen: heute ist mein Namenstag^^. Mein Geburtstag ist am 23. Mai. Aber trotzdem danke *reibt sich den Magen*. - Ben Braden (Diskussion) 09:49, 31. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Bilder hochladen Wenn ich ein Bild hochladen möchte, darf das von starwars.com http://www.starwars.com/tv-shows/star-wars-rebels/fighter-flight-episode-gallery sein? Ich wollte nämlich für den Rebels-Abschnitt Kampf mit dem TIE-Jäger auch Bilder hochladen. Ayala-Aahsoka (Diskussion) 09:39, 7. Apr. 2015 (UTC) :Darum bitte ich sogar. Datei:Good work.gif - Ben Braden (Diskussion) 09:43, 7. Apr. 2015 (UTC) :: Okay,Danke. Dann werde ich das tun. Datei:;-).gif Ayala-Aahsoka (Diskussion) 09:46, 7. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Darth Sidious Hallo ich bin hier relativ neu,aber ich finde ihr solltet statt Palpatine,Darth Sidious als Namen nehmen. DANKE ! Sidious22- Sidious22-Diskussion am 10.04.2015,um 13:02 Uhr :Hallo Sidious22! :Auch wenn ich verstehen kann, dass du ein großer Fan des Sith-Lords bist, muss der Artikel unter Palpatine bleiben, da wir gemäß Benennungsrichtlinien stets den tatsächlichen Namen als Artikelnamen benutzen müssen. :Liebe Grüße und danke für die Kekse Datei:;-).gif - Ben Braden (Diskussion) 11:37, 10. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Landing Page Hallo Ben, ich schreibe dich heier jetzt mal stellvertretend an um zu sagen, dass die SW:C Landingpage soweit erstmal live ist. Sie kann gerne von euch weiterführend bearbeitet werden, schreibe gleich noch einen kleinen Einführungsblog, weitere Blogs, Bilder und Videos folgen dann im Laufe der Veranstaltung. Falls ihr wünscht, kann ich gerne noch ein Template bereitstellen, welches ihr auf die Hauptseite zur Verlinkung der Landingpage packen könnt. Schönen Gruss Foppes 09:02, 16. Apr. 2015 (UTC) :Sehr toll! Das einzige Problem, das mir gerade auffällt, ist die Formatierung (auch im Oasis!). Vielleicht könnt ihr das noch optimieren? - Ben Braden (Diskussion) 13:45, 16. Apr. 2015 (UTC) ::Ich hab mir mal erlaubt, das etwas zu stylen - ich hoffe, das geht in Ordnung. Vlt. könnte man noch eine Slideshow einfügen (ich erinnere mich, die irgendwo auf einer anderen landing page mal gesehen zu haben)? - Ben Braden (Diskussion) 15:40, 16. Apr. 2015 (UTC) :::Vielleicht meinst du die Portale in den Wikia-Hubs (Comic-Con mal als Beispiel). Da man im Oasis die rechte Spalte nicht entfernen darf, würde wohl etwas breiteres wie bei den Hubs nicht funktionieren für die meisten Besucher. Dementsprechend finde ich die Landing Page im Vergleich auch nicht so schön. Man könnte aber diese "Header" hinzufügen, damit es etwas mehr Farbe gibt, aber das wäre nur mein Vorschlag.--[[User:Dragon_Rainbow|Rain] (talk) 18:57, 18. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Aktuelle Mängel in der Jedipedia Damit wir einen Überblick über die aktuellen Missstände in unserem Wiki(a) haben, könnt ihr gerne die nachfolgende Liste ergänzen! *'Hauptseiten-Gestaltung': Anzeigefehler und ich würde die Artikel des Monats/der Woche/Literaturtipp der Woche-Menus gerne in einer Reihe und ohne Zeilenumbruch haben. Zudem sollte sich die Seite nur durch Zoomen nicht so furchtbar verzerren/verändern dürfen und der Kasten Das Star Wars-Universum sollte mittig getrennt sein. *'Kanon-/Legends-Lösung': wir brauchen eine funktionstüchtige Lösung - das haben wir uns bisher überlegt: Probleme Überlegung 1 Überlegung 2 Testseite - Ben Braden (Diskussion) 11:10, 18. Apr. 2015 (UTC) *'Noch etwas ganz Persönliches': Komischerweise funktioniert mein Editzähler in meinem Wikia-Profil (das mit dem Avatar) nicht richtig. Mithilfe von personal JavaScript habe ich das Ganze schon mal angepasst, aber das wirkt sich leider nur auf meine Anzeige aus. Einfach mal die Zahlen im Profil und im Fließtext meiner BNS vergleichen - da liegen ein paar Tausender dazwischen Datei:;-).gif - Ben Braden (Diskussion) 14:55, 18. Apr. 2015 (UTC) :* Das Zählverhalten von den Beitragszählern auf Spezial:Benutzer, im Profil und auf ist leider jeweils abweichend. (Ich habe es auf 16.931 vs. 14.751 vs. 16.059 gebracht.) Ist ja aber nur ein kleines Übel; Hauptsache die Edits werden gespeichert. :) -- AmonFatalis (wall • ) 21:29, 7. Mai 2015 (UTC) *'Quelltext-Hauptseite': Es wäre gut, wenn man die bereits bestehenden Vorlagen Vorlage:Artikel des Monats, Vorlage:Artikel der Woche, Vorlage:Literaturtipp in die Vorlage:HSArtikel einbinden könnte. - Ben Braden (Diskussion) 16:44, 18. Apr. 2015 (UTC) *'Ären': Durch das Wikia-Update mit den sozialen Netzwerk-Buttons wurde die in so gut wie allen Artikeln eingebundene Ärenvorlage nach unten verschoben. Das ist sehr ärgerlich, da dieses Problem eigentlich als aus der Welt geschafft galt. - Ben Braden (Diskussion) 20:26, 7. Mai 2015 (UTC) :*Wenn ihr: :**An das Ende der Ära-Vorlage noch ein einfügt :**Auf MediaWiki:Common.css folgenden Code .skin-oasis #title-eraicons { position: absolute; display: inline-block; right: 0; top: 30px; } :::mit bspw. diesem ersetzt: .skin-oasis #title-eraicons { float:right; margin-bottom:-40px; } :::und auf MediaWiki:Wikia.css folgende Angabe entfernt (es sei denn, es gibt einen triftigen Grund dafür von eurer Seite, den zu behalten) body.ns-0 .WikiaPageHeader, body.ns-4 .WikiaPageHeader { margin-bottom: 45px; } :::dann sollte die Ära-Vorlage wieder anständig funktionieren. Bei Risiken und Nebenwirkungen bitte einmal laut schreien ;) :::Micha (Nachrichtenseite) 12:15, 11. Mai 2015 (UTC) ::::Im Oasis sieht es schon sehr schön aus, bloß im Monobook hängt jetzt überall noch ein überschüssiges rum. Lässt sich das vielleicht noch entfernen, indem ich dieses abschließende Tag einfach vernachlässige? Es ist toll zu sehen, dass ihr euch darum gekümmert habt: Datei:Good work.gif Jetzt haben wir schon mal ein Problem weniger Datei:;-).gif - Ben Braden (Diskussion) 12:34, 11. Mai 2015 (UTC) :::::Ich hab den br-Tag mal zusammengezogen. Komisch, wollte es extra w3c-konform machen, hab ich mich wohl verguckt. Also doch weiter wie bisher :D :::::Den Tag hab ich auch aus dem div-Element rausgezogen. Jetzt sind die Ära-Icons über der Infobox, statt daneben. :::::Micha (Nachrichtenseite) 13:26, 11. Mai 2015 (UTC) Frage Hallo Ben, kann man die Diskussion hier eventuell entfernen? Der Benutzer hat mich darum gebeten. LG, ForestFairy (Hilfe Forum | Blog) 16:09, 21. Apr. 2015 (UTC) :Also hat sich derjenige wie erwartet bei dir gemeldet - gut. Ich habe den entsprechenden Teil aus Gründen der Höflichkeit gelöscht. Seine Sperre ist jedoch begründet und bleibt bestehen. Liebe Grüße, Ben Braden (Diskussion) 17:47, 21. Apr. 2015 (UTC) ::Ich danke dir! Die Sperre steht gar nicht zur Diskussion. Ich mische mich da nicht ein! :), LGForestFairy (Hilfe Forum | Blog) 17:51, 21. Apr. 2015 (UTC) :::Das weiß ich sehr zu schätzen - ich wollte es bloß sicherheitshalber ansprechen Datei:;-).gif - Ben Braden (Diskussion) 17:53, 21. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Löschen eines Diskussionsfaden auf der Diskussion:Hoth Moin, kannst du mir vielleicht mal kurz erklären, warum du die Diskussion auf der Hoth-Seite entfernt hast? Es gibt eine entsprechende Regel bei uns, dass Diskussionen ausschliessliche bei Vandalismus und Spam nachträglich geändert werden dürfen. Das war eine Diskussion, die vielleicht nicht in den besten Tönen und von der Sache her keine Vorzeigediskussion war, aber trotzdem noch lange nicht in eine der beiden obengenannten Kategorien fällt. Ich weiß, dass da auch teilweise Dinge gesagt worden sind, die dir selbst nicht ganz angenehm sind, aber ich bitte dich dieses nochmal zu überdenken, und ggf. auch per Adminentscheid entscheiden zu lassen. MfG Hjhunter (Diskussion) 08:37, 22. Apr. 2015 (UTC) : Ich will mich jetzt nicht arg einmischen, aber ForestFairy hatte doch darum gebeten, weil der betroffene Benutzer das gebeten hatte... Ayala-Aahsoka (Diskussion) 13:34, 22. Apr. 2015 (UTC) ::Diese Richtlinie ist mir bekannt und auch sehr wichtig. Sei versichert, dass ich diese Diskussion unverändert dort stehen gelassen hätte, wenn mich Andrea nicht ausdrücklich im Namen des Betroffenen darum gebeten hätte. Es ist mir eigentlich ziemlich egal, was ich dahin geschrieben habe, aber ich kann mir vorstellen, dass das dem anderen Diskussionspartner nicht so unwichtig ist, denn sonst hätte er sich nicht an Andrea gewandt. Das ist einfach eine Sache der Höflichkeit - der Benutzer wurde bereits gesperrt und wir müssen nicht noch zusätzlich darauf herumreiten, in dem wir die Diskussion auf der Diskussionsseite eines viel gelesenen Artikels stehen lassen. Immerhin habe ich sie ja nicht ganz entfernt; in den Versionen ist sie immer noch einsehbar. - Ben Braden (Diskussion) 14:06, 22. Apr. 2015 (UTC) :::Hmm na gut, dann machen wir hier mal eine Ausnahme. Das soll aber bitte nicht zur Regel werden. Jeder, der das Internet benutzt, muss schon entsprechend für seine Handlungen gerade stehen und generell wissen, was er/sie tut. Hjhunter (Diskussion) 16:16, 22. Apr. 2015 (UTC) ::::Ja, klar - aber es sollte demjenigen/derjenigen nicht auch außerhalb von Wikia zum Verhängnis werden - Ben Braden (Diskussion) 16:18, 22. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Vorlage:Hochladen Hi Ben Braden, bei der Kennzeichnung von Bildern mithilfe der Vorlage:Hochladen ist mir gestern aufgefallen, dass der Link zur Quelle nicht mehr funktioniert, sobald ein Künstler angegeben wurde, was mit der Verwendung eines geschützten Leerzeichens an dieser Stelle zusammenhängt. Siehe bspw. Datei:SWCA_2015_The_Untold_Clone_Wars_Panel_25.jpg. M. E. sollte es problemlos funktionieren, wenn ihr das geschützte durch ein reguläres Leerzeichen ersetzt. Micha (Nachrichtenseite) 10:56, 22. Apr. 2015 (UTC) :Diesen Fehler kannst du ganz einfach umgehen, indem du die Quelle verlinkst Datei:;-).gif - Ben Braden (Diskussion) 14:06, 22. Apr. 2015 (UTC) ::Ich bin ja eher Fan von der Behebung von Fehlern und Problemen, sofern das ohne größere Umstände möglich ist, statt sie vorsichtig zu umschiffen und bestehen zu lassen. Der Workaround war mir bewusst, jedoch wollte ich wert auf die Sichtbarkeit der Quelle ohne Maskierung legen und generell sollte (m. E.) stets der DAU berücksichtigt werden. Wenn euch das aber so reicht, ist mir das auch Recht. ;) ::Micha (Nachrichtenseite) 14:14, 22. Apr. 2015 (UTC) :::Also bei der Vorlage anstatt ::: Quelle * }| }} }| (Künstler: })}} :::einfach ::: Quelle * }| }} }| (Künstler: })}} :::? (Anmerkung: siehe Quelltext im Edit-Modus) - Ben Braden (Diskussion) 14:20, 22. Apr. 2015 (UTC) ::::Genau, probier das bitte mal aus :) ::::Micha (Nachrichtenseite) 14:24, 22. Apr. 2015 (UTC) :::::Hab ich gemacht - magst du bitte testen und sagen, ob's funktioniert? - Ben Braden (Diskussion) 14:26, 22. Apr. 2015 (UTC) ::::::Jawoll, funktioniert wie gedacht :) ::::::Manche Seiten müssen es erst noch durch den Cache schaffen, aber wenn du dir http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/Datei:SWCA_2015_The_Untold_Clone_Wars_Panel_24.jpg?action=purge ansiehst, solltest du erkennen, dass es geklappt hat ;) ::::::Micha (Nachrichtenseite) 14:28, 22. Apr. 2015 (UTC) :::::::Bloß jetzt ist halt kein Leerzeichen zwischen Link und Künstler-Angabe mehr :/ - Ben Braden (Diskussion) 15:41, 22. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Ich war mal so frei und hab selber Hand angelegt. Ist dann meistens etwas leichter. Das Problem war, dass das geschützte Leerzeichen ursprünglich einfach an der falschen Stelle saß. Jetzt sollte es wirklich passen. Micha (Nachrichtenseite) 15:50, 22. Apr. 2015 (UTC) :Datei:Good work.gif Ben Braden (Diskussion) 16:02, 22. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Tabvorlage Hallo Braden, ich wollte dich noch einmal an die Tabvorlage erinnern, wie du es gewünscht hast. Gruß DarthLebra (Diskussion) 17:28, 23. Apr. 2015 (UTC) :Dankeschön^^ da ich mit Wikia momentan eh an einer funktionierenden Tab-Vorlage arbeite, würde ich dich ganz gerne noch einige Zeit vertrösten, damit ich das Schema dann vlt. gleich in die Fanon übernehmen könnte. - Ben Braden (Diskussion) 17:47, 23. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Luke Skywalker/Prioritätenliste Hi Ben, ich wollte dich fragen, ob es sowas wie eine Prioritätenliste gibt wo man Artikel notieren kann, die dringend bearbeitet werden müssen. Denn der Artikel Luke Skywalker ist sehr unvollständig was Beziehungen anbelangt. In den Ferien habe ich schon einige ergänzt, aber in der späteren Geschichte der neuen Republik (Ära des neuen Jedi-Ordens) kenne ich mich nicht allzu gut aus und außerdem habe ich momentan nicht so viel Zeit, um das ausführlich zu recherchieren. Ich hatte auch schon auf der Diskussionsseite zu Mitarbeit aufgerufen, aber darauf hat niemand reagiert... Gruß und vielen Dank TobiThrawn (Diskussion) 16:01, 24. Apr. 2015 (UTC) :Das ist auch etwas, was ich schon lange plane, allerdings momentan noch nicht umsetzen konnte. Eine Möglichkeit wäre es, dass du alle Artikel, die dir besonders wichtig sind und die furchtbar aussehen, in einem Forumsbeitrag zusammenschreibst, den ich dann hervorhebe - dann sollten es alle mitkriegen. Ganz ehrlich muss ich dir aber leider sagen, dass das auch nicht viel bringen wird. Momentan sind wir zu wenige Autoren, um mehrere solcher Riesenprojekte parallel laufen zu lassen und unser Fokus liegt aktuell auf dem Rebellen-Artikel. Aber ich denke, dass der Das Erwachen der Macht-Hype auf jeden Fall dazu beitragen wird, dass der Artikel bald wieder besser aussieht Datei:;-).gif Liebe Grüße, Ben Braden (Diskussion) 18:41, 24. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Frage an Ben Moin, wir hatten via Facebook schonmal das vergnügen, ich habe mich nun doch entschlossen mich noch mal anzumelden. Naja worums mir eigentlich ging war die frage ob du bei gelegenheit mich mal via Skype (sev4107) oder Facebook kontaktieren könntest, ich hätte da noch die ein oder andere frage. Sev4107 (Diskussion) 21:13, 26. Apr. 2015 (UTC) : Hey, wenn du generell Fragen zur Jedipedia hast, sind auf der Hauptseite einige hilfreiche Seiten verlinkt oder du schaust einfach mal im IRC-Channel vorbei. Dort sind meisten sehr nette Leute, die dir deine Fragen bestimmt beantworten können. Ayala-Aahsoka (Diskussion) 16:43, 27. Apr. 2015 (UTC) ::Danke, Aayla. Schreibst du mich auf Facebook einfach an, Sev? Datei:;-).gif - Ben Braden (Diskussion) 17:27, 27. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Problem mit Vorlage auf der Hauptseite Hi, ich habe ein kleines Problem mit der neuen Hauptseite. Wie du ja weißt bin ich für den Artikel der Woche zuständig und erneuere den auch regelmäßig bei der Vorlage:Artikel der Woche. Diese scheint allerdings nicht auf der Hauptseite zu sein, weswegen die neuen Artikel auch nicht mehr auf der Hauptseite erscheinen. Vielen Dank schon mal für deine Hilfe. LG Ahsoka Tano die Beste (Diskussion) 17:59, 27. Apr. 2015 (UTC) :Jap, das ist nach wie vor in Bearbeitung (s.o.). Ich übernehme es jetzt mal manuell für dich. - Ben Braden (Diskussion) 18:02, 27. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Community-App Moin, hast du dir die Community-App mal geladen und ausprobiert? Ich finde die ganz cool, aber mir sind da noch ein paar Sachen unklar und ich will mich da in der nächsten Zeit mal ein bisschen mehr mit beschäftigen. Aber ich würde dich bitte, eine entsprechenden Hinweis auf unsere HS zu bringen, da ich denke, dass die App eine sehr gute Alternative zur mobilen Seite darsrtellt. Danke! Hjhunter (Diskussion) 08:35, 28. Apr. 2015 (UTC) :Hallo, Hunter. Nachdem mich Andrea mal auf die App hingewiesen hatte, wollte ich sie mal ausprobieren und musste feststellen, dass ich dafür zu wenig Speicherplatz hatte. Die Meinungen zu der App scheinen aber ziemlich auseinander zu gehen - von dir und Kerem habe ich Positives zu hören bekommen, Andrea findet (sagen wir mal) noch sehr ausbaufähig. Als objektiver Betrachter bin ich geneigt Andrea zuzustimmen - denn wenn sogar sie das sagt^^ Auf jeden Fall werde ich dafür sorgen, dass die App auf der HS prominent verlinkt wird (wahrscheinlich werde ich ein entsprechendes Symbol fürs Leser-Navi machen), werde es aber erst online stellen, wenn die oben aufgeführten Mängel auch abgearbeitet wurden, damit es einheitlich ist. Ich danke dir für den Einfall! LG, Ben Braden (Diskussion) 14:23, 28. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Eintrag im Forum Ben, ich habe einen Eintrag im Forum gemacht, über den ihr vielleicht nicht sehr begeistert seid. Lass mich wissen, ob du Fragen dazu hast. LG, ForestFairy (Hilfe Forum | Blog) 18:21, 19. Mai 2015 (UTC) :Danke, dass du mich informiert hast. - Ben Braden (Diskussion) 19:18, 19. Mai 2015 (UTC) ::Kein Thema! Sorry :( ForestFairy (Hilfe Forum | Blog) 19:57, 19. Mai 2015 (UTC) :::Das ist alles reibungslos über die Bühne gegangen und auch die Weiterleitung funktioniert - großes Lob! Ich finde, dadurch dass das Jedipedia jetzt ganz zu Beginn der URL steht, kommt es sogar noch mehr zur Geltung. Ben Braden (Diskussion) 21:13, 22. Mai 2015 (UTC) ::::Wunderbar! LG,ForestFairy (Hilfe Forum | Blog) 19:26, 26. Mai 2015 (UTC) Alles Gute nachträglich :Vielen Dank! Nett, dass du drangedacht hast :) - Ben Braden (Diskussion) 19:53, 26. Mai 2015 (UTC) Glückwunsch zur Aufnahme in den Hohen Rat Herzlichen Glückwunsch Ben! Du bist nun ein Mitglied des Hohen Rates. Deine Rechte habe ich dir bereits angepasst. Viel Glück und Erfolg mit deiner neuen Position (auch wenn sich nur wenig ändert^^). Hjhunter (Diskussion) 14:47, 1. Jun. 2015 (UTC) :Vielen Dank. Es ist mir eine Ehre, Meister Hjhunter Datei:Yoda.gif - Ben Braden (Diskussion) 14:50, 1. Jun. 2015 (UTC) Kategorie:Bilder_von_Gemälden Moin, erstellst du bitte noch die Kategorie:Bilder von Gemälden. Ich kann das nicht wirklich zuordnen und da du die ganzen Bilder hochgeladen hast... ;-) Hjhunter (Diskussion) 18:18, 10. Jun. 2015 (UTC) :Erledigt. - Ben Braden (Diskussion) 19:07, 10. Jun. 2015 (UTC) Kleine Bitte Hallo Ben, bei einem kurzen Besuch hier bemerke ich gerade, dass ich seinerzeit meine Benutzerseite gesperrt habe. Könntest du sie bitte entsperren, damit ich auch als der gemeine Benutzer, der ich nun bin, sie wieder bearbeiten darf? Vielen Dank im Voraus. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 23:39, 13. Jun. 2015 (UTC) :Guten Morgen Fluss, ich hab mir erlaubt, das schonmal zu erledigen. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 06:23, 14. Jun. 2015 (UTC) ::Danke Datei:Good work.gif Nachdem ich gestern/heute noch bis um zwei wach war, um SWTOR-News zu posten, musste ich meinen Schlaf nachholen Datei:Ewok.gif - Ben Braden (Diskussion) 09:14, 14. Jun. 2015 (UTC) UC-Erinnerung Moin, folgende Artikel stehen bei dir noch unter UC. Können die raus oder arbeitest du noch an den Artikeln? *Rae Sloane *Kristall-Krise auf Utapau *Lemuel Tharsa *Liste der The-Clone-Wars-Episoden Kannst ja mal überprüfen und ggf. fertigstellen oder UC rausnehmen (sond teilweise schon ganz schön lange unter UC!). Danke! Hjhunter (Diskussion) 12:01, 16. Jun. 2015 (UTC) :Normalerweise ist das nicht meine Art, aber ich fürchte, ich werde sie in den nächsten Tagen entfernen müssen. Momentan gibt es für mich bekanntlich Wichtigeres in der Jedipedia zu tun und da komme ich leider nicht mehr zu den UCs. Ich schaue mir sie mal an und falls du sehen solltest, dass ich nichts mehr getan habe bzw. das Ganze schon wieder vergessen habe *lach*, darfst du das gerne übernehmen. Danke für den Hinweis! - Ben Braden (Diskussion) 12:18, 16. Jun. 2015 (UTC) Frage Hi Ben, hab gerade eben bemerkt, dass die von mir erstellete Seite "Sunburris" gelöscht wurde und würde gerne wissen, weshalb. Danke, Kun Skywalker :Hallo Kun, :die Benutzerin Snips hat nach Absprache mit einem ehemaligen Admin mir mitgeteilt, dass Sunburris der Name des Jedi-Meisters war, der das Chu'unthor-Projekt durchgeführt hat, und nicht der eines Schiffes. Das ist nicht meine Ära, aber ich vertraue den beiden da und nachdem ich mich selbst jetzt nochmal informiert habe, scheint das wirklich so zu sein. :Vielleicht war das in der Quelle ja verwirrend dargestellt Datei:;-).gif :Liebe Grüße, Ben Braden (Diskussion) 15:32, 24. Jun. 2015 (UTC) ::post scriptum: Bitte signiere alle deine Beiträge mit vier Tilden (~~~~). Dafür einfach "alt gr"+ Sternchentaste drücken. - Ben Braden (Diskussion) 15:32, 24. Jun. 2015 (UTC) :::Hi Ben, :::in dem "Buch der Jedi - Ein Wegweiser für Schüler der Macht" auf Seite 95 steht: "Es soll Sunburris heißen, ..." Aus dem Kontext geht eindeutig hervor, dass es sich dabei um ein Praxeum-:::Schiff handelt. Das kann natürlich auch nach einer Jedi-Meisterin benannt sein. :::Kun ::::Sunburris und Chu'unthor bezeichnen beide das gleiche Schiff. Es sollte wohl ursprünglich ersteres heißen, wurde dann aber in Letzteres umbenannt. Und bitte denke ans Signieren! - Ben Braden (Diskussion) 15:52, 24. Jun. 2015 (UTC) Hi Ben, In oben genannter Quelle steht allerdings über die Sunburris als Kommentar von Yoda: "Jahrhunderte später als die Chu'untor dieses Schiff entstand." ~~Kun Skywalker~~